


Lost

by Ninja_School_Dropout



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:10:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1722653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninja_School_Dropout/pseuds/Ninja_School_Dropout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mech is called away, and has to leave the most important thing in his life behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

The young femme watched her Sire from the other side of her creator's doorway as he packed up his stuff. He glanced back at her and smiled. "C'mere." He sat on his berth and frowned when the femme refused to move. "You're upset?"

The femme nodded, her helm bobbing up and down.

Her sire nodded. "I'm sorry. This is the last time. I promise."

The femme's bottom lip started quivering as she shook her helm.

"Don't cry! Please. I swear. The last time. It won't happen again."

The small femme sniffed. "You said that last time."

The mech stood up. "Sweetspark. I'm so sorry. I know. But I'm serious this time. It won't happen again.

"I don't believe you! You're a liar!"

The mech frowned. "I'm sorry. I know. I know." He slowly stood up. "It won't happen again! You're my spark. My beautiful spark." He stepped towards the femme. "I leave next orn. Why don't we do something fun?"

The femme stared at him with crushed optics. He knew that look well. Disappointment. He'd seen it a lot lately. The femme sniffed and wiped her optics before turning away, exiting his view.

"Sweetspark." He shook his helm. "Please don't. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." He walked out of the room and glanced down at the side of the door. "I have to go. I have to. You won't be alone though. You won't. I promise. I'll come back, and we can be happy. It won't happen again after this."

The femme fell to her side and curled up into a ball.

"I'm your armor remember. Your protector. I'd do anything for you. Anything. But please, please don't. I don't have a choice. I have to go. I won't go again. It won't happen again."

"You say that every time! I'm always alone! I'm always by myself! You always leave!" The femme let out a sob. "I want Carrier!"

The mech stood up. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." He slowly turned back to his room. "I can't help that I have to go, and one day, one day you'll understand. I'm leaving to protect you. I'm going so that you'll never have to hurt or be sad again. I'll be back, and when I come back, we'll be happy."

The mech slowly walked back to his berth, and continued packing.

* * *

The mech groaned as he was pulled from recharge. A grinding sound filled the small run down unit. The mech pulled a gun out of his subspace, and slowly crept through the house to the living room. He paused at the sight.

His small femme was pushing chairs and furniture in front of the door. The kitchen table was already shoved against the door, with the chairs. The small femme was now working on the couch. He subspaced his gun and sighed. "What are you doing?"

"You're not leaving. Not again. You're mine!" The femme's optics filled with energon. "You belong to me! You can't go!"

The mech felt his spark break. "I have to."

"You can't! You can't leave me! If you leave, I don't have anybody!" The femme turned and used her back to try to shove the couch. She slowly fell to the ground. "I don't want you to go!"

"Chromia!"

The femme glanced up at her Sire. "I have to go! I don't want to! I have to! I'm fighting for the golden age! I'm fighting for your freedom! I don't want to go! You have to understand! I don't! You're the most important thing in my life! More important than my own! More important than Cybertron! But if I don't go, If I don't fight, you'll be thrown aside. You'll be left to rust with nothing! Not even me! I don't want you to rust. I don't want you to offline! I have to go! I have to fight!"

The mech picked the femme up, and placed her on the couch. He slowly walked to the door, and moved the chairs out from under the table. He moved them aside and pushed the table back into the small dining room. He replaced the chairs, and pushed them back under the table. "Good night." He glanced over to his crying youngling and frowned. "I'm sorry, Mia." He said as he slowly walked back to his room.

* * *

The mech woke up the early in the orn and sat up. He sighed as he subspaced everything he had decided to pack, and walked out of his room. He walked into the kitchen and frowned when he spotted a data pad with a pendant laying on top.

He picked up the pendant, and smiled. It was a holocharm. He pressed the button and a picture of him and his femme popped up. His smile only grew. It was when they went to Praxus and visited the Crystal gardens. Chromia loved it there, and had cried for a joor after they left.

The mech put down the pendant and picked up the data pad. He turned it on, and smiled. A Hand drawn picture lit up the screen. A crudely drawn image of him and his youngling. At the top, it read: I love you!

The mech put the pendant in his subspace along with the data pad. "I love you too." He peeked over his shoulder to the femme hiding around the corner. "You'll be good for the neighbors, won't you?"

"Yes."

"I'll be back soon."

* * *

"Why did we get this slaggin' job?" A blue mech groaned. "What a stupid job."

The mech that walked beside him shook his helm. "You gotta lot of learnin' ta do, Kup. This the first war ya been in?"

"Yeah, so what?" Kup snorted. "That don't matter. What matters is that I'm supposed to fightin'!"

The older mech shook his helm. "This is an importan' job. Especially since it wa' a Sergeant."

Kup shook his helm. "Who cares who it was?"

"You never talked to sarge, did ya?"

"No."

"You'll see."

* * *

The small femme sat on the floor working on a puzzle her sire had sent her from Iacon. He wrote a letter with it, but she hadn't bothered to read it. She didn't want to. He left her again. He'd be back, and he'd apologize, and that would be that.

She placed another piece of the puzzle in it's right slot. She smiled. She was also so good at this. She jumped at a knock. "Sire!" She jumped up and opened the door. Her smile faltered. Two mechs stood in the doorway. The younger of the two, a blue mech stared at her with wide optics. The older of the two had a solemn face.

"Hello, Sweetspark, we're looking for your creator."

"Sire isn't here."

The older mech nodded. "I know, I meant your carrier."

"He's offline."

The older mech frowned. "Then, where is Chromia."

"I'm Chromia."

The younger blue mech turned around. "I'll be over there." He pointed towards the gait.

The older mech nodded. "Sure." He crouched down in front of Chromia and handed her a box. "This is your Sire's stuff."

Chromia stared down at the box. "Doesn't he need this?"

"No, not anymore." The mech shook his helm. "I'm sorry."

Chromia stared at the box. She slowly opened it, and frowned at the contents. The holocharm she gave her sire. Why didn't he need that anymore? "Where's Sire?"

The mech shook his helm. "I'm sorry."

"What did you do with him?" The femme's optics filled with energon. "He promised to come back! Give him back!"

"I can't." The mech shook his helm. "I can't give him back."

"He said we'd be happy! Where did you put him?"

"I'm so, so, so sorry. Your sire, he's not coming back. He's won't come back. He's offline."

The femme stared at the older mech her optics spilling over with energon. "I hate you! I hate Sire! I hate everybody! You took him away! YOU TOOK HIM!"

* * *

The mech walked away from the home with a deep frown. He glanced to his younger partner and shook his helm. "You see now, Kup?"

"His youngling? We had to tell his youngling he was killed in action? That's sick."

The mech nodded. "Youngling services are coming to pick her up. He was the last thing she had."

Kup shook his helm. "This is slagged up."

"Yeah. That's what war is. Slagged up."

 


End file.
